Splatoon: Outcast
by Klaus the outcast
Summary: A strange journey begin after the birth of the half-Inkling and half-Octarian appear in the alleys of Inkopolis, he will endure the hardship of life and treated as an outcast by Inklings and Octarian alike. Klaus the outcast will survive by any mean necessary to make it through life and adapt to his new surrounding.
1. My Past

Chapter 1

My Past

I walk in the dark alley of Inkopolis with my stomach growling to remind me of my unkeen hunger. I walk around to find something to stop this hunger of mine and my vision became blurry as the thought of food is the only thing in my mind. I wobble around and I notice two male inklings approaching me. I look at them as they felt disgust at my appearance of a kid walking in the dark alley but most of all, my Octarians heritage appearing in some of my hair.

"Disgusting." He spoke, disgust.

I remain focus on something very important that catch my interest and ignore their insult. We pass by as they look away from an innocent kid and I stop at my track. I turn around to see them gone as they took a turn in an alley and I slowly pull out a wallet from my right hand. I grin at their foolishness and underestimate me.

"idiots.." I mutter.

I felt secure of my survival for today as I need it to stop my hunger from becoming worst. I walk in the dark alley with a grin in my face and stumbling from wall to wall to find a place to eat with this stolen money. This is my childhood, my way of life until I reach to the point of using force and violence to get what I wanted as stealing, wasn't viable anymore.

Years pass by, I manage to adapt to a new style as use two blade and my curse ink to create a rather, strange combination. I sat in the dark alley once more as I grew up from the naïve child I was once. I look at the red ink dripping from my hidden blade and having this color, made me more of an outcast to society. The red color was a rare and extinct color for Inklings and Octarians alike; I wasn't so thrill to produce such odd color. I slowly get up as a female Inkling found me and I hide my blade beneath my sleeves.

"So, you are this Klaus everyone has being talking about." She said.

"…"

I remain silent as I look at her with a serious face and I knew what she came here to do. She sigh at my silent and took out a gun to aim at me, everyone that come after me only want a challenge. I narrow my eyes at that thing and i need to prepare myself for combat, every day, for the rest of my life.

"Lets go you freak!" She yells with excitement.

She pulls the trigger of her gun to shoot a orange goo at me but I expect such action and dodge it by side stepping away from that spot. I immediately notice she is new to combat and I took advantage of this as I dash forward. The girl flinch with fear at my bold move to approach her and began to shoot wildly in order to stop my attempt, it fails. I easily dodge her bullet and grab her neck while I rotate her behind her. I pull my red coated blade under her soft, warm, neck of hers and my color thirst for the kill. The color drips in her neck which causes her to feel a slight pain and she knew the risk of attempting this challenge.

"Don't be afraid.." I spoke uninterested.

"Please, let me go. I-I was only joking, you see! Hahahaha?" The Inkling laugh it off.

I remain unmoving from her words and didn't feel any empathy for her as she could have done the same to me. I slash her throat as her body explodes with the color red and covering the entire alley with it. I began to chuckle at such addiction to seeing the color red being spread around and it only get better from now on. I look at her body, a sign I left for other to leave me alone, and began to speak my thoughts to her.

"Don't come here anymore, tell the others the same or else they will face the same fate as you did." I mutter.

I left this dark alley as I hear mumbling from the pile of red and ignore such nonsense. My warning didn't work as more and more challenger dares to test my skills which cause more visitors to face me, frequently. I reach my teen ages, still living and still facing life hardship like an outcast. I believe I was the best around this place and I never once being defeated by anyone, until those two appear. I began to scout from place to place to indulge my hunger and then, two strange looking female Inklings appear to me. One has light purple beanie with a yellow star and sunglasses covering her eyes. I could see two large squid hair reaching her hips and wearing a purple hoodie while underneath the jacket is a light-purple shirt. She also has black short with purple stripe and wearing light-purple and light-purple sneakers.

"Ah, we finally found you." The purple Inkling said with excitement.

I turn my gaze at the other Inkling looking at me with a dull expression and she wears a medical mask. She wears a light-green hat and with a plain light-green shirt. I see black short with green stripes and a pair of sneakers with the color being orange with light-green.

"It took quite a while to find the boy that's half-inkling, half-Octarian." The green Inkling spoke with lack of enthusiasm.

I glare at them as they look rather funny to be wearing such strange getup and strangely familiar, but I discard such useless though as I turn to them. The female purple Inkling look happy and overjoy with her find and while the other green Inkling look quite the opposite of his this one, uninteresting and bored.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Lately, your odd presence has cause rumor to be spread around Inkopolis, with many people thinking you as a threat to squid kind because of your other heritage." The green Inkling reply with no emotions.

I look at my hair as the cause of such rumor and my red ink across the back alley of Inkopolis. I grip my right hand into a fist at the people thinking me as a threat since I didn't wanted that, only survival.

"You are wrong; it was the stupid people that came to me in the first place. I only want to survive in this unfair and useless word." I protest

They look at me with no hint of understanding and talking with them is useless to explain. I pull my right blade hiding within my sleeve as I point at them so they can feel regret of fighting, but they felt no regrets.

"Someone has send us to check up on you and-"

I figure as much, I cut her words as I ran after the purple Inkling and try to punch her with my blade sticking out. Unexpectedly, she manages to dodge my quick blade work and the other Inkling began to raise her weapon to me. I didn't take a second as I jump back and her aim is already with me and I didn't have much a choice but to block her shoot. A green bullet bombards me as I use my red blade to block or repel if such option is available. My eyes widen as my blade quickly turn green and I grunt as I pull it back in my sleeve.

"Very nice, you are indeed different from any Inkling we had seeing or encounter." The female green Inkling spoke.

I glare at her comment about my ability and while I pull my other hidden blade from my left sleeve. I aim my focus on her and ignoring the incompetent and I raise my blade in the air. Suddenly, I felt a strong force pushing my blade away and I look up to see my blade cover in purple ink. I turn to the other girl as she pulls a rifle and was already aiming at me as I look at her with surprise. I was defeated so easily and I fall into my knees with anger dwelling inside of me. I grit my teeth at the humiliation of my easy defeat and I stare at them.

"You have two options."

I look at the pink Inkling smile at the recommendation and my two paths available to me. She raises her right hand as she shows me one of my first paths and I remain silent to listen.

"You could join us for the fight against the Octarians and we are currently are having a bit of trouble with them due to..umm.." She hesitates to speak further. "Well, due to reasons." She said smiling.

I began to think on her proposal as my eyes dart around at such possibility and I remain defensive about it.

"And if I refuse?" I ask.

The green Inkling steps forward as she point her gun at me and probably having bad news about it.

"You will be treated as an Octarians and kick out of Inkopolis **forever**." She spoke coldly.

I didn't enjoy that last path since Octarian dislike me quite a lot and I have to respect this two. They manage to beat me and with that, they have my respect. I get up as I have my answer and I pull away my blade to talk properly.

"Fine, I will fight for the Inkling like you say." I reply.

"Great! You can st-"

"But, in one condition." I stop her.

The Inklings look confuse by my condition as they blink and the purple Inklings took her approach.

"That depends stranger." The purple Inklings spoke.

"My name is **Klaus** , and my conditions are as follow, I will fight for you two and you two only. I will only listen to your command and no one else." I explain.

"You are a weird guy." The purple Inkling giggles.

I sigh as i didn't felt anything of this outcome and it was better than being kick out of Inkopolis. I glance at them once more as I became curious at their getup and how it hides their face.

"Now you understand, from now on, you will be call **Agent 0** outside of Inkopolis and during mission to ensure your identity."

My train of thought is interrupted by the green Inklings sudden talk and I became puzzle by this nickname calling until it hit me.

"I see, you are hiding your identity like I thought, why is that? Who are you two anyways?" I ask.

The Inklings turn each other as the purple Inkling nod with a smile and the green one shaking her head with disappointment. I became cautious at them as the purple one removes her sunglasses and the green one removes her hat and medical mask to reveal something. They made a weird pose together and moving in synchronization with their hands.

"We are **Callie** and **Marie**." They spoke together.

I remain silent at their names as they still did that strange pose and they began to realize my silent. I tilt my head at such odd name and I can only faintly remember that, but nothing came to mind.

"Who?"

End

If you want, you can send a character to me so it can be feature on my story since I do need a four Inklings to make a team. **PM** only.


	2. My hidden Turmoil

Chapter 2

My Hidden Turmoil

I sat alone in Inkopolis Plaza and wear my red hoodie to hide my Octarian's trait from the other Inkling as I promise them I would keep my identity at low. I gaze around the plaza as Inklings walk, talk, and play around among each other, as the first ever tournament is slowly coming. I sign at such event as I don't enjoy the big celebration and I only seek to protect Inkopolis from Octarian in the shadow. I look at the big screen above to see Callie and Marie on it, I smile at the thought of them being a nobody at our beginning to a big deal now.

 _Two years has past since we made this deal…they still act the same…_

I raise my right hand as I watch it with a bored expression and I pull my red blade to see my ability growing since back then. Suddenly, my pocket began to vibrate and I immediately pick up my phone to answer it.

"Yeah." I answer.

"We got something very important we need to talk about with you, so come to our usual meeting place and we will explain more there." Callie spoke.

 _Strange…_

"Got it, I will head there immediately." I reply.

"Good, see you there Klaus." Callie happily said.

She hang up and leaving me confuse by their odd request, they usually are very straight forward with their mission. I didn't give any more thoughts about it and quickly head to the back alleys and passing by the other Inklings on my way there. A couple of minutes pass as I waited there, I see Callie and Marie approaching me wearing their normal getup rather than that flashy idol clothing which I hate.

"Hello Klaus, you probably wondering why we call you here, correct?" Callie smile.

"Not really." I lie.

"It is fine if you are, we came here to tell you about it." Marie spoke.

I narrow my eyes as Callie look more happy than usual and it only mean trouble for me. Callie was more focus on other thing beside my main objective which Marie does focus. I sight at the dumb mission I will receive but, I promise to respect and obey them no matter the cost or who I will get rid of.

"So, what's the next mission? Kill Octarian? Defend Inkopolis? Fin-"

"Join the Turf War Tournament."

I pause as I became confuse by Callie's orders and I remain dumbfounded by it, Callie and Marie look like they aren't joking with this.

"Why?" I ask with curiosity swirling in my head.

"I don't know, this is Callie's idea and I, for once agree with her about this." Mari smile.

"H-Hey!" Callie protest.

I began thinking on the order she is giving me but I had no objection due to my personal morals.

"Alright." I spoke.

"Are you sure? You aren't the talkative person to talk to and it does require to gather a total of five people." Marie spoke slightly worry.

"I will deal with it beside, I agree to myself that I will follow your orders without hesitation." I reply.

They remain silent to my reply which made me curious to their reaction, but they shook it off as they act like their normal self later.

"Great! We will be cheering for you in the back." Callie cheer.

"Although, we cant really choose favorite and we will silent as we wont call your-"

"Marie!"

Mari spoke coldly and truthful as they usually very careful with their words when involving people, but Callie is trying her best to cheer an outcast and more importantly, a half-Octarian. I felt a bit happy for her kindness that I don't deserve and Marie is just watching over me so I wont get too much attention due to my heritage. I bow to them to show my respect and gratitude they have show me throughout this years.

"Thank you, I promise I will win that tournament as I way to atone for my past and show you I can accomplish you ask of me." I spoke with a serious expression and confident tone.

I raise my folding first to ensure my win in that tournament and they look a bit relief to see me with such confident, they were probably worry about me.

"Great to hear, now go to the Inkopolis Plaza to sign in and began your first qualification test from there as well." Callie explains.

"Everyone there will be put to the test and a few will be qualify to enter the first tournament of Turf War, me and Callie will host the event when the tournament begin so take this mission seriously as always." Marie explains.

"Right." I nod.

They nod as I finally receive my mission and I felt a bit nervous for the first time since I need to talk to other Inklings rather than doing it alone. I sight at such thinking and I need to overcome this mission somehow, but I had no idea how I will be able to accomplish this mission.

"Later Klaus, and good luck." Callie smile.

"Huh?...oh, right." I spoke.

I snap back into reality as I began to thinking too much about this subject and I shook my head to regain my composure so I wouldn't worry them again.

"Later, I will do my best." I spoke again.

We went our separate way after that meeting as they are very busy people since they are a popular idols and I need to get to work with that mission. I return back to the plaza, the busy streets are pack with Inklings as always and I readjust my hoodie so I wouldn't reveal my Octarian traits. I move close to the tower to see a cat sleeping on top of the trashcan and the person I need to talk to about the tournament. I approach Judd to sign me up on the most excited sport here, ink battle, which I usually avoid since I use a weird style.

"You awake Judd?" I ask.

"Meow.." ( _What do you want Klaus? I am currently taking a cat nap right now, if you want tips, you should know them by Nyaow...)_

I sigh at the laziness of this cat and I need to quickly enter this tournament as I could see a group of Inklings forming behind me already from this short time span. I quickly move into my business in order to make this progress go smoothy and quickly as squidly possible.

"Judd, I came here to enter the tournament everyone is talking about." I said.

Immediately, Judd jump into the air and standing which is rather a surprise since he usually act like this during an important event play.

"Meow." (I see, you finally decided to join the fun after all. Don't let this cat judge or anything, I will take your information into account for you to enter the tournament.)

"I understand, and I am not here for the fun, just a mission from them." I spoke with a serious tone."

"Meow." (If you say so, come tomorrow morning for the qualification exam and all. I already have the necessary information from you so you can relax your cat nerves.)

"Right.." I mutter.

I quickly left the area as the Inkling began to quickly make a crowd around Judd and I manage to escape there without gaining any attention to myself. I spend my free time watching from afar the plaza as I began to be mentally prepare for it and wait patiently for it. The next day quickly came as I wake up from my slumber and into the plaza I quickly dash. I notice a few Inkling hanging around and a few of them entering the elevator under the tower for some strange reason. I accidently bump into another Inkling as I became unaware of their presence and I took precautious with this guy. He look rather strange, he wore a strange hat on top of his yellow long hair and looking at me with his blue eyes. I notice a red neckerchief around his heck while underneath is a black shirt and brown pants. I look down to see a pair of black shoes and his presence looks odd just like is getup. The boy raise his hat up with his thumb as he began to speak and while I remain defensive about his next sentence.

"Howdy partner, what a weird clothing you are wearing in the hot summer, you city folks are so strange." He spoke.

I remain confuse by his speech and strange accent of his that I forgot to reply back to him as I stare at him. I regain my composure as I need to avoid any conflict with anyone and don't let those two down.

"I could say the same for you." I reply.

The boy smile at my respond and look please by it rather than taking it offensively, he lift his chest up with pride.

"That may be right, but my skills with the gun, Burty, may shock the competition." He boldly explains.

I took that comment as a warning and I look at the strange boy with narrow eyes, I hold back my blades beneath my sleeve for a better time like the qualification rounds. The boy scratch his head and began to look at the tower with impatient on his eyes.

"Well, I should be going now, it is nice to talk to a city folk and all. I am going to prove that city folks aren't so good with the sport and we can fight just as good as them." He spoke with a serious tone.

I remain silent at his explanation and quickly left with determination lingering on his eyes about his goal which wont made stop from completing. I clench my fist as I look down on the floor while I think on the unknown competition waiting for me in there or perhaps more in the actual tournament.

"I have to win this, I have to." I mutter.

I look at the tower's elevator with determination on my mind and a strong will to make it. I walk in the elevator to enter it's door and began this little test of theirs. The elevator doors close and I began to raise up in the tower. Finally, it stop and to reveal a strange non-color platform in a dark room which confuse me and I began to examine it by stepping on it.

"Nothing.." I spoke.

Suddenly, the glowing circle began to change color to red and I gasp as my body is big swallow by this thing. I struggle to get out by jumping and grabbing anything within reach, but it faiil. I close my eyes as I enter the red glowing circle and to reappear somewhere else. I open my eyes to find myself in Blackbelly skatepark with other four Inklings standing around. I became confuse by this strange transportation but my thoughts are interrupted by Callie's words.

"Welcome Inklings to the ever first qualification round!" Callie excitedly spoke.

I look around the area to find Callie, Marie, and Judd standing on a nearby building and away from any danger that will occur at this place. I became a bit nervous for a bunch of reasons, them staring at me, my ink will be shown, my strange style, and most dangerous of all, my problems. I took some deep breath to calm down and not let my sanity go wild from the rush of things.

"This qualification round will be a free-for-all, despite being in two group, group A and group B." Marie explain. "We will judge you base on your kills and death overall which will be display for everyone here and the audience outside." She continue.

I glance up to see a screen showing our score and a small icon representing us which wasn't so bad.

"Now! let the qualification round start!" Callie announce.

Everyone dash into action as they began painting their way with their own color and wanting to kill their first victims in order to be accepted. I began to move slowly into the area and I immediately pull my right blade to start the hunt. I remain hidden to watch the people from afar and I notice the other five peoples of the opposite team making a move. One of the Inkling began to make a big mistake as he move toward my direction and I took this chance to make the first kill of this game. I wait patiently as I look at him as my target and he look chubby for an Inkling. He pants as he look around the perimeter to find a target to his with his gun and I slowly follow him behind. I raise my right blade in the air and while I took my jumping position from the top of this place.

"I can't believe Mari and Callie are here! I do hope I can impress them with my skills."

I pause as I hide my expression at his comment and I still remain in my offensive position but I decide to wait for his next sentence and put back the blade before I can do something. I glance down with glare and he look happy about that idea.

"Maybe...maybe.." He pants excitedly. "I could date one and live together as a family." He boldly announce while smiling.

I decide to avoid jumping on him and stand on my feet as I slide down to face him directly which cause him to be startle by my approach. I chuckle a bit at the thought and I smile at him for thinking like that.

"You are disrespecting them, you aren't worthy enough just like me." I spoke.

"W-What? What do you mean!?" The inkling spoke nervously.

I chuckle once more but I felt like I didn't care about his safety and my biggest regret is slowly coming up which I slowly lose the sanity to care for. I glance up with a smirking face as I see him pointing his gun at me and a funny thing appear in my head.

"You know what they say..." I mutter.

"What are you talking about, you are dead if you don't take this battle seriously." He spoke.

He began to shoot at me and I began to dash after him with a grin only showing which made him more afraid of me. I quickly began to lose reason and letting my emotions get the best out of me as I pull both of my blade out immediately.

"The bigger they are!" I shout excitedly.

I took a stance as I pull my right arm back while grin at his expression showing on his pitiful face and I quickly blink behind me as I had my arm extended on my back. I remain in that position waiting so ever joyous at the next sound coming up, his scream in painful and ever lasting agony before he exploded with red ink. I laugh at his weak scream as my ink cover my body and the are around me.

"The louder they scream.."

End


	3. My Progress

Chapter 3

My Progress

I laugh maniacally at the outcome of his fate and I slowly rub away my red ink from my face. I grin as my breathing became heavy and my eyes dart around trying to look for any other target to hunt.

"We have our first kill of the match folks, it is…" Callie spoke while reading the scoreboard. "K-Klaus!?" Callie announce shock.

I notice a fight going on in the center of the park and I slowly walk toward it while I use my blade to scrape the wall. My laughter couldn't be contain as chuckle began to appear from my crazy grin and the sound of blade bring the wall isn't helping my sanity.

 _I….need…to..stop…_

Suddenly, I felt something hitting from behind me and I manage to dodge the rest. I felt a strong burning sensation coming from my back and I touch it to see blue ink the major cause of it. I look at the blue male Inkling from above holding a brush and I finally found my next victim.

"You shouldn't make other suffer, you have your own opinion, and everyone else have their own." He spoke.

I grin as I wipe away his ink away from my right hand and I began to take my stance with both of my blades out. He look nerves as he took a sight of my weapon and he probably saw his teammate cut into pieces by this blades.

"Dead squid tell no tale." I reply.

The Inkling glare at my reply and resume with his bombardment while I try keep the ink away from me. He began to follow my trails as he flail his brush around and keeping me at bay. I stop as I find myself in an end corner and I turn to see him smiling at his obvious win.

"Now, it is your turn to burst. We all want to be happy in life and we can dream." He said with confident.

He smile with such confident and while holding his brush up which cause me to chuckle at him for demonstrating weakness. I open my right palm to build something as my ink began to take form of a small red ball and hiding it from him. He look angry at my chuckling and glare at me for doing so, as he doesn't realize my hidden motive.

"Stop laughing! I will-Ugh!"

I stop his word as I throw the red ink ball at his eyes and causing no damage to him but only blind him. He began to struggle with the red ink of mine and began to flail that brush like a mad man. I rush at him with the intention of killing and my right arm pull a bit back to begin the thrust. I thrust my right blade into his lower body and lift his body to see him his painful expression which made me excite to see.

"From nothing." I mutter.

The boy's body exploded it with the red ink covering once more this battlefield and I began to lost a reason to keep my sanity at arm reach.

"Became nothing." I say.

I began to lost sense of reality around me and I scratch my hood where my hair is. I began to laugh like a crazy person as my head turn left to right and continue with the scratching of my head.

"Is nothing once more!" I grin.

* * *

 ** _Callie_**

I look at Klaus making a scene already on his first kill which worry me and he doesn't look like he is thinking straight. I began to feel a bit worry about his strange behavior and I wish he doesn't change like Bach then.

"Hey, Marie." I whisper.

"I know, you don't have to tell me. I can see it too." She spoke.

I see Marie looking at Klaus' progress as well and quickly he manage to score another kill while the rest follow up. I look at Klaus once more and I gasp with shock to see him grinning at his earliest kill.

"I can't believe that's guy just did that. Some much for the smooth progress…" Marie sigh.

"I-It's fine, he just pretending to be like a crazy guy to scare off the competition. Yeah! That must be right…hahaha.." I spoke while I nervously laugh.

I turn to Marie as she doesn't agree to my idea and I turn to the event to watch Klaus' future slowly becoming a mess. He spend from kill to kill laughing and acting like a psychopath in front of everyone. The opponent felt fear with this guy around and even his own teammates felt the same. I bite my glove at his secret has come out and I began to brainstorm to the reason of that, but nothing came to mind.

"Someone must really rile up the guy if he is acting like this." Marie suddenly spoke.

"Huh? What make you say that?" I ask surprise.

Marie look at Klaus spouting nonsense to anyone that my hear and she look very calm to anyone, but I know her better than anyone else. Her eyes look worry as well and she began to speak about it.

"He once told me that there was two factors that can trigger this quote on quote "change" of his." Marie explain.

My eyes widen to the reveal as I he didn't mention this to me and I need to know more about it.

"Well? Don't keep this squid on the dark, tell me." I said.

"First, but the least likely to success, he change to this because of the thrill of hunting people and seeing that red ink covering the wall." Marie announce.

I tilt my head with confusion at the thought since he does that with the Octarians on a regular basis. I nod to myself as she did mention the low chance of this happening.

"Second, he doesn't like people talking about us." Marie sigh.

"Talking about us?" I spoke confuse by the explanation.

Marie nod. "Not talking per say, he told me he get mad when people disrespect us in some way." Marie explain.

"I didn't know that…" I mutter sadly. "Wait! How do you know that?" I ask.

Marie turn to the event with a cocky smile appearing on her face and not looking at me directly.

"I have my way of making him tell me stuff." Marie smile.

"More! Give me more! Hahaha"

I quickly turn to the skate park to see Klaus really losing himself as his score is shooting through the roof against this poor innocent Inklings. I couldn't watch any longer and I need to fix his errors before he is kick out of Inkopolis.

"Callie.."

I turn Marie with a smile on her face and her right hand extending toward me. Marie seems to be having an idea to our problem, but I couldn't figure how.

"Hey, could I see your weapon for one second?" Marie ask.

"Why?" I ask confuse by her question.

"Oh don't worry, I just want to see it." Marie said with a happy tone.

I remain silent to her happy mood as she doesn't behave like this and only during a big mistake done by someone. I didn't reply back and only hand over the rifle to her. I could hear Klaus yelling and slashing his blade around with his body cover in red ink. I turn to see him grabbing the red ink with his right hand.

"You dead son, you are all in a war zone now!" Klaus yell, then throw the red ink away. "I win! My win!" Klaus laugh hysterically.

Suddenly, as he talk about his nonsense, Klaus exploded with green ink and I turn to see Marie shooting the rifle from here. She slowly put the rifle away and smile at the camera.

"Sorry, I hit a noisy mosquito that was buggy." Marie lazily reply.

Everyone became silent at her respond but continue with the match and felt a bit relief to see him gone from the field. I notice Klaus spawning back and became unconscious by that last shoot.

That got to hurt..

The match continue as normal the entire time and Klaus remain unconscious from Marie's shoot. She didn't apologize for it and we kept our composure as we continue talking with the audience. The match end, Klaus' score remain on top even from his absence which made me felt relief to see.

 _Good, now the hard part begin._

Me and Marie announce the winner of today's match and left the area to do other stuff for today while telling Judd to help Klaus.

* * *

 _ **Klaus**_

"Meow." (Wake up, you can't take a cat nap right now.)

I hear the voice of Judd as I open my eyes and I was welcome to a headache.

"Ugh! Where am i?" I mutter.

I look around to find myself back at the plaza and next to me is Judd sitting on top of the trash can. I began to hold my head to ease the pain a bit and I couldn't remember the match.

"Meow." (You shouldn't make a scene like that again Klaus, you are been treated different with the red ink and nyaow, your behavior."

I remain silent as my past is coming back to haunt me and those two are probably disappointed by my performance.

"R-Right…I try to do better.." I spoke sadly and disappointed at myself.

"Meow." (Don't worry, you manage to pass the qualification test. Now, you have to gather three other to join your team by the next deadline.)

"Yeah, I will get on that right now.." I nod.

I got up from the floor to leave from the plaza to rethink of my failure and improve in some way or form. I walk near the entrance of Booyah Base, a mall near the tower and where the Inklings spend their time. I began to think of what happen in that sjatepark and what do to next.

"Hey."

 _I need to improve…I need to gather other three people…but where do I start.._

"Hello? Are you listening?"

I snap from my train of thought as I glance to my right to see a female Inkling call for me. She has blue hair with two long trail of hair on her sides and looking at me with curiosity. Her clothing consists of a white short sleeves shirt with a cat face and black short with blue highlights. She also has a pair of orange with dark-blue sneakers. She smile at my gaze and didn't felt scare or nervous when confronting me.

"Hello stranger." She greets.

"Huh?.."

I became fluster by this girl talking to me and I couldn't predict this sort outcome so early. I wasn't so prepare to talk to someone and I needed time to get myself into that.

"Hello." I reply.

"How was the qualifications? I barely made it here myself and I couldn't watch the 1st round since I was running to get to the plaza on time." She happily explain.

"Well…" I trail off.

I gently put my right hand in my fore head to think and try to remember bit of pieces of that match but everything became foggy after i spot a Inkling. I shook my head as I couldn't remember but I had to say something back to her.

"It was simple, nothing to worry about." I spoke.

"Ah, I see." She gasp.

There is an awkward silence as I look around and the girl remain here for me to talk to her.

Alright Klaus, she is another Inkling, just like Marie and Callie. Just act cool and fresh about the next sentence you will ask..you had tougher battle than this.

I clear my throat to get ready to speak and I felt a bit nerves to speak to an outside for the first time.

"S-So, how is the weather?" I ask with a regret tone on the last word.

The girl remain silent for a couple of second and began to laugh at my question.

Not too fresh!

I look away with embarrassment in my face and I wanted to leave from this conversation already.

"Sorry, it is just..hahaha." She joyfully laugh. "You are a strange squid to ask a common question which is obvious I do want to say. " She smile.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder which made me to turn back to her and see her right arm extending toward me. I look at her hand and she is expecting a friendly handshake

"My name is Indigo, nice to meet you." Indigo smile brightly.

I became dumbfounded by her introduction to an outcast like myself but I need to hide that fact from her. I regain my composure and I slowly reach her hand to shake it.

"Same here, the name is Klaus by the way." I said.

"Good to know your name Klaus, although, I am rather curious is to why you are hiding behind your hoodie?" She ask curious.

I grab my hoodie to not show her my Octarian side and she felt very nervous.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering and all." Indigo smile.

Indigo smile as she look at the tower and I turn to her gaze to see the elevator once more. I know she has a reason to make it here and accomplish that like I am.

"Wish me good luck on the qualifications exam, okay?" Indigo smile as she wink.

"Sure.." I mutter.

Indigo began to skip to the entrance as she felt happy from our conversation and I felt like a made good process with the talking with others. I smile appear on my fave as I felt good from that conversation despite the bad start and I walk to my usual spot to hang. I spend the time in there and hoping I can bring three other to my team. I watch many inkling come and go from the elevator as they look happy or sad about their result. I see Indigo from a group of Inkling and our eyes meet which she smile and wave at me. I wave at her back and she approach me with some good news. She smile while sticking her right hand with the sign of peace.

"This girl has pass the qualifications, so what do you think of that?" Indigo happily ask.

"Nice job, I hope you can find a team you can work with." I reply.

She nod to my reply and strangely, she sat next to me as she whistle to a tune on her mind. I raise an eye brown to her weird action and I want to know.

"What are you doing?" I ares confuse.

"Me? I am staying with my teammate, it isn't weird at all." Indigo reply while thinking.

"Wait! You don't mean-"

I glance at her as she smile at my shock expression and look please by it.

"Exactly, I want to you join! Let's work together, buddy!" Indigo excitedly announce.

End


	4. My Thoughts

Chapter 4

My Thoughts

I stare at a happily Indigo announcing her involvement and trying to join my team. I felt like she had alternative motives for joining me or perhaps, I am over thinking this scenario in my head.

"Why do you want to join me?" I ask.

"Because you look like a nice guy to talk to, despite your weird clothing style and frequents silent." Indigo smile.

I put my head in my jacket's pocket to think on what to do and analyze what she just told me to make a final agreement. A weak smile appears in my face as she mentions me being a "nice guy," which she is wrong and I don't deserve her kindness.

"Me? Nice?." I scuff with a weak smile. "I was never nice guy from the beginning, I don't think I can be one.." I spoke sadly.

I notice Indigo tilt her head about my sentence and the reason I can't accept her to the team. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I answer it.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you put us through!"

I move the phone away from my ears as Callie yell about my recent activity in the qualification round. I sigh as I have to apologize to them and I think they manage to get me out of that problem.

"No, I don't…I can't remember.." I mutter.

"…."

Callie remains silent at my respond and began thinking on her next plan of action.

"Go to our meeting place."

"Huh? Right now?" I ask confuse.

" ."

I felt fear from her two words and I couldn't understand the problem I made to myself so I have no other choice.

"Of course, I will head there as we speak..." I reply exhaust.

Callie quickly hangs the call and I look at my own with anger for myself. I bite my lips as I fail them and I promise to success like I once told them.

"Ummmm? You don't look so good.."

I flinch as I forget about Indigo and I grab the edge of my hoodie to think of a reason to leave her to meet with Callie and Marie.

"I am fine; something came up so I have to leave." I spoke.

"Does it involve that person that just calls you?" Indigo ask.

"Yeah, you could say that. Anyways I am thankful for you joining me; I really appreciate your help." I explain.

Indigo smile brightly at my feeling for her joining the team and to my surprise, she hugs me very tightly.

"W-Whoa!"

"Thank you so much! I will do my best for the team and win the tournament." Indigo gasp and release me as she took her phone. "We need to add each other phone number and call each other when we are going to meet." Indigo spoke.

"Right.." I nod.

I took my phone to pass each other phone number which made her happy to have my phone number. She left the area as we say our farewell and I am happy to see someone else happy I stare at my phone with the word "Indigo" written with the others and my list grow a bit. I put away my phone and quickly head to the back alley to meet with them. I arrive to the spot to see only Callie there and no Marie is present in here.

"You are late Klaus." Callie spoke.

"Sorry, I had to talk to someone about the team and say my farewell." I reply.

Callie became shock to the reveal of my progress and she smile gently as she is satisfy.

"I see, I am glad you are slowly opening up to others. You were a difficult person to talk to in the beginning and now, you are someone I call a friend." Callie smile.

I quietly gasp as Callie look quite happy about a half Octoling becoming her friend and it made me want to do more for her.

"Yeah, thank you for making my life a bit better." I smile.

"Your welcome." She smiles. "In any case, the reason I call you was the recent activity you made in the qualification round, care to explain?" Callie asks seriously.

I look away from her serious gaze as she figure out something only Marie should know. I sigh as I took off my hoodie to speak with her like my true self and reveal my Octoling hair.

"I can guess by your gaze that it must mean I became different in there, right?" I ask sadly.

Callie look at me staring at the floor and not looking at her like a disobedience child not looking at their parent. Callie sigh at my shame and smile to ease my nervous and my problem.

"Yes, you started to laugh quite scary and began to kill Inklings left and right." Callie answer.

My eyes twitch as she mentions the laughter and I began to slowly scratch my head at the pain while I chuckle.

"Hehehehe, I was always a bad person in the end. I don't like my Octoling part of myself and wish to be a normal Inklings so I can live a normal life, but.." I trail off.

"Marie mentions your change? How it relate to your ink and when you hear someone disrespect us, is there more?" Callie asks.

The scratching began to build up as I use both of my hand and I could slowly hear the voices inside of my head, a sign of the Octoling side taking over.

"S-She is correct! Heheh, I did tell her that." I struggle to keep myself sane. "I-I try my best to keep it a secret from anyone but, I had to tell Marie about in order for her to keep me on 24-7 watch of my behavior!" I yell struggling.

Callie looks stun at my behavior as I laugh and I am doing my best to take control of it since I don't want to hurt her. I took a few steps away from her and I could hear horrific scream inside of my head which cause me to stop. I couldn't think nor make thoughts about it as it was too loud to think.

"Klaus! You need to stay focus and-"

"I-I can't you see! Hahahaha! The screaming…the screaming never stop-Ugh! I wanted to see my ink flow around this place and kill anything standing in my way." I grin. "Anyone." I repeat.

I lost my self as I took my right blade and I gaze at Callie with attempt to kill her like any other. I slowly walk to her with my left hand extended and my right hand ready to strike. Callie became shock at my betrayal and she doesn't have her gun this time which make this kill easy for me. I push her into a wall and I slowly approach her end as I grin at her demise slowly coming upon her. She looks helpless as I raise my blade with a grin, but suddenly, Callie slaps me. I regain my sanity back as I stare at Callie looking afraid of me and I took a step back as my mouth shake.

"Klaus…I didn't…You were.."

I quickly ran away from Callie as I didn't want to hurt her and flee from the back alley as I bite my lips. I quickly hide my hair from others by using the hoodie once more and I hide myself from them. The ringing from my phone continues throughout the day and night as I sat alone in a box. The sleeping of today was painful to feel as I rub my right cheeks and I felt pain from her slap. I felt more like an outcast if they tell me and my heart became heavy as I grip my jacket.

 _I wish..I was never born on the first place if I feel this everyday…especially if they feel like them._

Morning came suddenly to me, I could hear people talking loudly and strange noise can be heard within the noise. A loud impact suddenly shook the ground and made me quickly jump into action. I look around to see nothing strange until I see from the sky, a strange disc object flying away. I narrow my eyes to see it but I couldn't make of it.

 _Huh? What the hell is that? An event of some sort…_

I ignore the weird object from the sky and began to move to the plaza to gather my team. As I walk to the plaza, I took my phone to see 85 miss call and 1 message. I grip my phone to dare myself to check on the message since I knew it was from Callie. I put away since I don't want to cause any more trouble as it is and focus on my mission. A notice a handful of people gathering in the plaza and began to mumble among each other about something.

"News flash! News flash!"

My eyes look up at the screen to see Callie and Marie on the big screen as she look a bit shaken about something.

"Inkopolis's Great Zapfish has…vanished!" Callie announced.

"Wait, seriously?" Marie gasps.

I became shock at the news and I look at the tower to see no Zapfish and my main purpose of protecting Inkopolis from Octorian is a failure. I grit my teeth with anger at those Octarian stealing such a precious thing while I was in a vulnerable spot.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!" Callie wonders.

I gasp at the suggestion as I saw that UFO fly by above me and running away.

"Sound likely to me." Marie nod.

I try to focus on the object and concentrate on temerity every detail of it. I can see a weird shape object carryon something like I remember and that object was the Great Zapfish. I went to the side alley to throw my anger at the wall by punching the wall as I let the enemy go.

"Damn it, damn it, Damn it!" I slowly escalate my voice.

I let the wall know my fury as I knew my punches did nothing but I was too angry to care for such trivial thing.

"Wow, are you okay Klaus?"

I turn with a glare to see Indigo looking a bit taken back from my glare and anger. I became a bit stun and I quickly regain my composure as I took some deep breaths.

"I am fine, just.." I think for a second. "Training…just training.." I answer with a tired tone.

"Soooo, you train by hitting the wall really hard and been angry while yelling out loud?" Indigo smile mischievously.

I sigh at her as she clearly knows I am lying but even so, I will try to avoid the subject.

"Sure, why not. Why are you here exactly?" I ask

"I was actually looking for you." Indigo respond.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yeah, we need two more Inklings to join the team and I was wondering on your plan for today." Indigo explain.

I began thinking on what to do for the day as the Great Zapfish is taken by the Octarians, but at the same time, I need to get some progress on the team before the deadline. I began to struggle on what to do here until my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Oh, your phone is ringing, shouldn't you pick it up?" Indigo ask.

I slowly grab my phone to expect Callie to call me but a sigh of relief left my mouth to see Marie calling me this time.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What did you do to Callie.." She silently and strangely scary spoke.

I felt a dangerous topic to speak with Marie as I don't want to talk about and it was my fault to begin with.

"N-Nothing…it is just…" I sigh as I realize my mistake. "I just did something stupid…" I mutter sadly.

"I see, she came back with a sad face and I knew you were the cause of it." Marie sighs.

I was the cause of it? Not someone else.

"She never told me and I notice she was calling you behind my back but strangely, you didn't pick up?" Marie asks.

I remain silent at the Callie's action and I try to avoid her so I won't feel sad about it. I am not good at handling such basic emotion like that and I prefer to avoid it all together.

Marie sighs. "Well, it isn't my business to get between you two but, like I say to Callie. You need to talk to each other! Avoiding each other won't do any good when the time come, which is tomorrow." Marie explains.

"Tomorrow?" I repeat.

"That's your time limit, don't disappoint me or else…" Marie angrily mutters.

"W-Wait! I need ti-"

She cancels the call and I stare shock at the phone as I need to fix that problem on my own.

"You don't looks so good? Is that the same girl you talk to yesterday?" Indigo ask.

I put away my phone as I focus on my current job at the moment and I turn to Indigo with my hands on my jacket's pocket.

"You can say that…" I spoke.

"Right…anyways, I was wondering since yesterday. Is your ink blue like mines? I mean, it will be silly if it wasn't." Indigo chuckles.

I tilt my head at the problem she mention and I don't see it, she began to feel nervous from my confusion. I clearly have red Ink and I don't see the problem with having different ink color in the same team.

 _Actually…why do people have the same color?_

"N-No way! You don't have blue ink!? Then, what color are you?" Indigo ask shock.

I felt a bit nervous to reveal my color since no red ink has ever show up in that sport or anywhere in that matter. Although, I need to build trust and I will use it someday.

"Red." I reply.

"Huh? Could you repeat that again?" Indigo ask confuse.

"Red?" I repeat it confuse.

Indigo remain quiet and looking a bit disbelief at my ink color and began to look at me funny.

"Show me.." Indigo spoke.

"Okay." I nod.

I stick my right hand to her and I control my red ink to form a red ball in front of Indigo. I was expecting her to be disgusted by my color and I am waiting for those cruel words.

"Wow! You actually can make red ink!" Indigo excite said.

"Huh?"

I became stun at the girl's words and nobody beside those two ever say something kind about my ink. A small smile appears in my face as I look at the girl looking at my red ink with excitement and thrill.

"What a stranger girl you are? Excite after seeing a strange ink color." I ask smiling.

"I am not strange! I am curious and anyone should be excited to see something new, right?" Indigo happily reply.

"Right…" I mutter while remembering my past.

"Can I touch it?" Indigo mutter.

My arm flinch at the request of her and the answer was obvious since no different color could ever feel safe with mines. I stare at her seriously and I need her send her away since our color are different.

"No, it will be bad for you. You should know that different colors aren't very compatible with each other and only lead to one's death if touch by it for too long, especially mines." I explain.

The girl began brainstorming as she stare at the red ink and not looking at me directly which is odd for her.

"I do know that but, I feel like I have to touch it." Indigo respond.

I raise an eyebrow to her strange reply and she slowly raises her right hand to poke at the ball. I wanted to destroy the ball so she couldn't touch it but I am curious to see the obvious result so she can learn. She quickly grabs the ball and I gasp with shock at the sight I never imagine. She holds the red ink ball like it was compatible with her from the beginning and it explodes it near her. She laughs at the red ink in her clothing and began to wipe it away easily and without any damage done to her.

"I don't know why you were so worry? It feels like my ink…sort of, but look!"

I couldn't believe what happening in front of me and I began to wonder if this Inkling was even a squid. Indigo began to mix our color together to see them compatible and neither color taking dominance over the other like they should. I became shock at this reveal; we could finally make this team work after all after finding out from Indigo.

"I can't believe what I am seeing, now after seeing this. I want to…no.." I shook my head at the previous sentence. "I need you, so please join my team!" I beg.

Indigo remain shock at my begging as I really need her unique gift and she quickly make happy to hear such words from me.

"Awwww, thank you Klaus! I am happy to hear that from you and of course! I agree to this from the beginning after all." Indigo smile.

I smile at Indigo's kindness and how I truly manage to find a teammate I can work with. I feel excitement just as Indigo about this new finding and I really want to see the outcome and many possibilities from this weird match up. I grip my hands at the chance of winning this tournament and I slowly felt confident from it

"Good to hear. Now Indigo, could you explain me more about this Turf War? I don't know much about it and I really need your help with it." I ask.

"Sure, no problem!" Indigo agrees.

End


End file.
